The End To The Beginning
by PinkBriteCrawler
Summary: crazy ending for the characters of dawson's creek


The End To The Beginning  
  
(This is all taking place currently.this is the gang's senior year in college. It is basically the Series Finale.)  
  
(Joey is in her college dorm when her roommate walks in [I forgot her name] and tells Joey that she has gotten mail from Dawson who is currently co- directing a movie in L.A.)  
  
Joey: Oh my god! I haven't heard from him in a week! Give me that! (grabs at the letter.)  
  
Roommate (holding it away): Nah, nah.first tell me.are you two dating or what?  
  
Joey (scoffs): Yeah, like I'm going to tell you! Come on, give it to me!  
  
Roommate: I don't think so.not till you tell me!  
  
Joey (sighing): You know our history.  
  
Roommate: Sure do.so are you two dating now or aren't you?  
  
Joey (smiles and rolls eyes): Yeah.yeah we are. Now will you give me that damn thing?  
  
Roommate (handing over the letter): Haha.here ya go. That's all I wanted to know. So when's this prince charming of yours coming to visit?  
  
Joey (looks devastated while reading the letter): He.he's not.  
  
Roommate: What? Why not?  
  
Joey: I don't know.it just says that he is really busy with this new film he's co-directing.  
  
Roommate: So he did not actually say that he would not be here?  
  
Joey: No.but I know what he's implying.and I mean we have been dating for-  
  
Roommate: For? How long? How could you not tell me? Never mind that, how could I have been so dumb to not have figured it out myself?  
  
Joey: We've been dating for awhile now. I don't know our relationship has been so complicated I just didn't want to jinx it or something. We always end up in heartache.  
  
Roommate: Like I believe that.you two are meant for each other. Well I gotta get going, I've got a date. See ya! (Grabs her bag and leaves the room. Joey puts the letter down on her desk and frowns. She gets up and leaves the room.)  
  
(Scene shifts to Pacey at the restaurant. He is now, head chef, and is serving his customers. Jack, Jen, and Joey come in to see him.)  
  
Pacey: Hey guys! I haven't see you around for awhile.  
  
Joey: College.college.  
  
Pacey (jokingly): Hey now, don't make me feel dumb.  
  
Jack: So, you were promoted? How long ago?  
  
Pacey: Two months. It's a lot of work! And I have to deal with all the dumb people complaining. I tell you, chefs are very underestimated people.  
  
Jen (laughing): Sure they are.I mean all they do is make food and curse when they don't have the right ingredients.  
  
Pacey: Hey, we do more than that. We.we.  
  
Jack (beeper beeping): Oh! Oh! It's Andie!  
  
Jen: Wow, we haven't heard from her since last year!  
  
Jack: She called me last week. She wanted it to be a surprise.but I just have to say.she's coming home from Italy. She went to college and everything.graduated early.you know the whole deal.  
  
Pacey (surprised): Wow. So she'll be here huh? When's she coming? You guys should all come here, I'll fix you up a nice dinner.on the house.  
  
Jen (jokingly): I don't know, Pacey. I mean.eating food actually touched by you? Oh.I think I'll pass.  
  
Pacey (jokingly as well): Lindley, don't get me started on you.  
  
Joey: Well as much fun as this is, I've gotta get back to the college. We have a huge paper due today and I haven't really started.  
  
Jack: Typical Joey.always the procrastinator.  
  
Joey (lightly punching him): Shut-up. Okay see you guys. (Walks away.)  
  
Jen (makes sure Joey is gone): Well Pacey? Are you okay?  
  
Pacey: Okay with what?  
  
Jen: Joey and Dawson? I mean I know you two had your whole-  
  
Pacey: Nah, it's cool. I'm fine with it. I mean we dated way back when, and in my heart I always knew she and Dawson were soul mates.you know destined to be together, lives of intertwining events.I think this just might be it.  
  
Jack: It?  
  
Pacey: It.where they tie the knot.  
  
Jen: Oh my god! Do you know something?  
  
Pacey: Well Dawson is my very best friend and I do tend to talk with him now and then.  
  
Jack: Oh my god!  
  
Jen: Oh my god!  
  
Pacey: Yes, that's right. Oh my god!  
  
Jen: When's he proposing? Unless she is? Unless they're already secretly engaged and-  
  
Pacey: Whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves.  
  
Jack: So what do you know?  
  
Pacey: Only that Dawson wrote Joey a letter expressing how he could not make it this weekend, knowing it would deflate her, and then he's going to magically appear in her dorm room tonight and propose.  
  
Jen: What I wouldn't give to be proposed to right now!  
  
Pacey (laughing): Okay, that does it. Jen will you marry me?  
  
Jen (shoves him): Not cool, Pacey, not cool.  
  
Pacey (still laughing): Why is it that girls always want to get married so soon?  
  
Jack: So they don't have kids when they're old and wrinkly and smell like dentures.  
  
Jen (laughing): Thanks, Jack.thanks for the insight into women's thoughts.  
  
Jack: Anytime.  
  
Jen: We really better get going. Grams is sick, so I gotta check on her. Jack don't you have to pick Andie up at the airport? Bye Pacey.  
  
Pacey: See ya guys. By the way.don't tell anyone about the whole.propose thing. (Jen and Jack leave the restaurant.)  
  
(Scene changes to Jack picking Andie up at the airport.)  
  
Andie (hugging Jack): Oh gosh, I've missed you so much! I can't believe we only spoke once last year! Tell me everything that's been going on!  
  
Jack (laughing): Okay, but first I think we need to get your bags.  
  
Andie: Never mind the bags! Tell me what's new with you!  
  
Jack: Okay.well I'm a senior now.and-  
  
Andie: What are you majoring in?  
  
Jack: I still haven't given it much thought.  
  
Andie: Oh my god, Jack! This is your senior year and-  
  
Jack (ignoring her): And I am dating some guy from the Frat house who obviously is also gay. He's a really sweet sophmore.  
  
Andie: Oh, wow. So you and Toby-  
  
Jack: Me and Toby were over during my freshman year of college.  
  
Andie: Oh that's right. Right. Sorry. How's everyone else doing?  
  
Jack: Everyone's fine.  
  
Andie (turning away): I mean a specific someone. Like.oh I don't know.Joey, Dawson.Pacey?  
  
Jack (looking at her hard): Um, he's fine. He's head chef at a sea food restaurant. He told me to bring you and the gang there and he'd give us a free meal.  
  
Andie (giggles): I can't believe Pacey is a cook. I mean he didn't go to college? He is so smart I wish he knew that and-  
  
Jack: He does know that. He knows what he wants to do. Don't worry. What's with all the questions about Pacey anyway? (Andie turns around) What is it?  
  
Andie (turning back around): When I was in Italy, I kept thinking this is such a beautiful place, but I knew I wasn't happy. I kept asking why. I didn't want to go back even though I knew I was so unhappy.and it wasn't because of my medical history or anything.I wasn't becoming ill again. I just missed Pacey. I would wake up and think of how we ended.of how we never had any closure and frankly, I'd really like to have that. Yes, I still love him but.I don't know.  
  
Jack: Does he know you feel this way?  
  
Andie: No.I could never ever tell him that. We broke up and it was totally my fault and then he was smitten with Joey and-  
  
Jack: Dawson and Joey are getting engaged. Dawson's proposing tonight.  
  
Andie: Really? Oh my god!  
  
Jack: Yeah, that's what we all said too.  
  
Andie: Wow.so then does everyone know?  
  
Jack: Everyone but Joey.  
  
Andie: That's so great! Wow, she's going to be thrilled! When did they start dating again?  
  
Jack: I really don't know.Jen and I found out about a month ago.haha we caught Joey talking to him on her cell phone. I don't see why they had to keep this a secret.  
  
Andie (laughing): Those two.you know they're destined to be with each other.  
  
Jack: Like some other people I know.  
  
Andie: Really? You think Pace and I belong together?  
  
Jack: Well if you haven't stopped loving him all these years.yeah then I guess so.  
  
Andie: Is Pacey.  
  
Jack: No, he isn't dating anyone right now. Not that I know of anyway.  
  
Andie: Okay.good. Good.good. Hey those are my bags. We should go say hi to Dad and to Mom and then we definitely should head back to the college!  
  
Jack: But I wanted to take you to places like-  
  
Andie: Nah! I wanna see everyone again! And I wanna see the college where you all spend your time! Come on! (Grabs her bags and walks quickly to the car while Jack is standing there shaking his head and following her.)  
  
(Scene changes to Dawson flying back to Boston.)  
  
Flight Attendant: Passengers. I'm really sorry to tell you this, but our landing time will be delayed for an extra hour. There has been some problem with the engine. Do not panic, everything will be fixed. Please stay calm and enjoy the ride there.  
  
Dawson (says to himself): Oh god.in an hour I'm supposed to see Joey! (Takes out the ring in his pocket and looks at it.) Hopefully she'll say yes. Maybe I should call her and tell her not to make any plans.(takes out his cell phone and dials her number; obviously the answering machine picks up so he leaves a message.) Hey Joey, it's me. Um, I wrote you a letter and in that I didn't tell you a few things that I've been feeling. I just want you to know that I really think it would be best if our relationship was taken to- (pauses) Whoa that's weird.why did the answering machine beep? (shrugs) Oh well.anyway I think it would be best if- (the phone is obviously unable to reach Joey's room so Dawson hangs up and sighs.) At least she got part of my message.  
  
(Scene changes to Joey coming into the dorm room from her class. She goes to check her message. It plays: Hey Joey, it's me. Um, I wrote you a letter and in that I didn't tell you a few things that I've been feeling. I just want you to know that I really think it would be best if our relationship was taken to. Joey pauses to hear more but then she doesn't. Rewinds the message and plays it again.she keeps playing it but it's obvious the message ends there. She sits on the floor ponders what it could mean and then begins to cry. Her roommate enters the room.)  
  
Roommate: Joey! What's wrong? Why are you crying?  
  
Joey: Dawson.he called and he-  
  
Roommate: Oh my god.what did he do? Come on, Dawson's a sweetie, he would never say anything-  
  
Joey (playing message): Listen to this. (The message plays.) He was trying to break up with me!  
  
Roommate: Joey.it's obvious his message got cut off!  
  
Joey: No.no.I just put in a new recording tape yesterday. Oh my god.I can't believe he wanted to break up and here I am trying to not jinx our complicated relationship.oh God.I just need to get outta here.  
  
Roommate: Aw.Joey don't jump to-  
  
Joey: I've got to go. Are you coming?  
  
Roommate: I can't, I have to wait for my mom to come.she's visiting this weekend. Don't do anything that you think you'll-  
  
Joey: Okay, see ya. (Grabs her jacket and runs out of the room.)  
  
(Scene changes to Andie and Jack going into Gram's house.)  
  
Jen (coming downstairs): Andie! (hugs her) I'm so glad your home!  
  
Andie (hugging her back): Yeah, I missed everyone so much!  
  
Jen: Shh.Grams isn't feeling well. I think she's sleeping now.  
  
Jack (dropping Andie's bags): So, shall we head to the college?  
  
Jen: The college? I thought you two were going to take a tour around town and stuff.  
  
Andie: I've missed everyone so much! I want to spend time with you guys and get caught up on what's happening!  
  
Jen: Well if you haven't heard-  
  
Jack: I told her.Joey and Dawson are getting engaged.  
  
Andie: Yup, I think that's so great!  
  
Jen: I'm totally jealous.  
  
Andie: Oh me too.definitely jealous.  
  
Jack (laughing): Haha you girls are too much. (Door opens and Joey runs in visibly upset and with a blotchy face.)  
  
Jack: What's wrong?  
  
Joey: It's.it's.(notices Andie) Oh Andie! You're back! (Hugs her.)  
  
Andie: Yeah.I am. Now what's wrong? Did you really want me to stay in Italy that much?  
  
Joey (laughs slightly): No.no.it's just.I'm sure Jack and Jen told you that-  
  
Andie: Oh yeah they told me that you and Dawson are getting- (stops when she sees Jack shaking his head and then remembers that she's not supposed to say anything about Dawson proposing) Oh.uh.they told me that you and Dawson are dating.  
  
Joey: Were dating.  
  
Jen: Huh?  
  
Joey: Yeah.he called me this morning to tell me that we're not going to be dating anymore.  
  
Jen: No way.there's got to be some mistake. Why would he do that? I mean.  
  
Joey: It doesn't matter.I mean what was I supposed to expect? Obviously, Dawson has moved onto bigger and better things with his whole Hollywood career and I'm just a disturbance to his reputation.I mean sure I'm his best friend but I have to be hidden that way his whole rep doesn't get damaged. Oh, I should have known that he would get-  
  
Jack: Don't say that.you know Dawson's not like that.  
  
Joey: Well I obviously don't know him as well as I thought I did.  
  
Jen: Joey, don't jump to conclusions.I mean when Dawson gets here-  
  
Jack (whispering to Jen): Dawson's not coming..shhhh!  
  
Joey (misunderstanding Jen): No, he's not coming.I thought he was too but he sent me a letter to say he wasn't and then this stupid message!  
  
Andie: I don't know what to say Joey.but you definitely should come out to dinner with us. We're going to go see Pacey.  
  
Joey (looking at Andie with red eyes): Pacey? (Jen and Joey look at Andie strangely.)  
  
Andie: What? Jack told me about the restaurant he's working at and I just want to see him in action and-  
  
Jack: That's not all she wants to see. (Everyone laughs.)  
  
Jen: So you still have feelings for him?  
  
Andie (looks at Joey uncomfortably): Uh.I.  
  
Joey (looks at Andie reassuringly): Don't worry, Pace and I are far from getting together. I'm with.well I was with Dawson. And I'm sure Pacey still loves you too.  
  
Andie: I don't know.I mean we've hardly spoken but when I left for Italy, things seemed okay between us.  
  
Jack: Well come on, we can head to the college, then go get some dinner.  
  
Jen: Are you coming Joey?  
  
Joey (shrugs then wipes her eyes): Why not? I might as well.I have nothing else to do.  
  
(Scene changes to Dawson getting off the plane and rushing to get his bags. He takes his cell phone out and then dials Joey's number. He gets the machine again. He hangs up and then sighs and rushes to call a cab.)  
  
(Scene shifts to Andie, Joey, Jen, and Jack walking into the restaurant where Pacey works. They sit at a table.)  
  
Waiter: Hello. Can I get you guys anything to drink?  
  
Jack: No, we're just here to see the famous cook.the master of all chefs.the-  
  
Joey: Just plain Pacey.we're here to see him.  
  
Waiter: Okay, just a moment. (Leaves to go tell Pacey his friends are here.)  
  
Andie: Wow.this place is so nice! I mean I didn't know it would be so fancy, Jack, when you said sea food restaurant I pictured just a regular run-of-the-mill restaurant.but wow! This is fantastic.just absolutely-  
  
Jack: Andie, do you think you could keep your jumpy nervous personality to a limit?  
  
Andie: Sorry.I'm just really-  
  
Jen: It's okay.I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. He knows your coming.  
  
Andie: Really?  
  
Jack: Yeah, I told him.that's when he suggested I bring you and everyone else to dinner.  
  
Jen: Only.everyone's not here.  
  
Joey: I know.but hey Dawson's moved on to big and better things.I guess there's nothing to do but be happy for him right?  
  
Jen: I was just going to say-  
  
Joey (getting angry): No.he's not supposed to be here. We're just the regular little people who helped him make it through his big career and if he can't see-  
  
(Pacey comes in to sit with them.)  
  
Pacey: Hey guys.oh sorry Jo.continue what were you saying?  
  
Joey (drinking water): Nothing. Nothing.  
  
Pacey (spotting Andie): Andie! Wow it's great to see you. You haven't changed.you still look like the regular goody-goody when I met you.  
  
Andie (laughing): And nice to see you too Pacey. So you work here? Wow this has got to be a big change.do you like it?  
  
Pacey (shrugs): Well I do get kinda sick of the shrimp shack smell.but other than that.I'm riding the high life.  
  
Andie: That's great.that's really great.  
  
Joey (nudging Andie): I think I've got something in my eye.I'm going to the bathroom. (Gets up and motions to Jen and Jack behind Pacey.)  
  
Jen: Oh yeah, Joey, let me help you! (Gets up too.)  
  
Jack: Oh.uh.yeah I'll get you something for it.(Getting up.)  
  
Pacey: They're going to the ladies' room, Jack.  
  
Jack: Yeah.well.once you think like a lady, you begin to feel like one. (Leaves.)  
  
Pacey: Okay, now that was really scary.  
  
Andie (looks nervous): Tell me about it. So.how have you been spending your years since high school?  
  
Pacey: You know I went sailing and stuff.just riding the high life. I came upon this restaurant like 3 years ago, and now.I'm finally head chef.  
  
Andie (smiling): Yeah.I always knew things would go good for you Pacey. You're so smart.  
  
Pacey: I have you to thank for that. Well hey, I hate to leave, but I gotta get back in the kitchen.people are expecting their food.  
  
Andie: Oh yeah.of course. It was nice to see you Pacey. (Hugs him. She looks visibly happy and Pacey does too. Andie pulls away suddenly.) Look, Pacey, I need to talk to you about something important.  
  
Pacey: Sure.can we talk later? I really should get back to cooking.  
  
Andie: Yeah.yeah. (Sits back down, and Pacey goes into the kitchen.)  
  
(Scene goes to the Ladies' Room where Joey and Jen are sitting on the counter talking.)  
  
Joey: Well do you think she's told him yet?  
  
Jen: Yeah.hopefully. I want to eat! Are you sure you're okay with the Andie and-  
  
Joey: I'm fine.I couldn't be more fine. I mean I'm in love with Dawson, and me and Pacey had something special but nothing lasts forever.  
  
Jen (elbows Joey): Unless you're Joey and Dawson.the destined soul mates who belong together.  
  
Joey: Ha.well that was only a theory. You know I'm really trying to have fun, but I think I'm going to cut the evening short. I'm heading back to the dorm room.  
  
Jen (smiling because she knows Dawson will be there): Yes, yes.that's a very good idea. I mean I don't want you to neglect time where you could be alone.  
  
Joey (looks at her strangely): Uh.okay. I'll see you. Tell everyone I had to leave and that I'll see you guys tomorrow. (She leaves the restroom, and Jen follows her out.)  
  
(Scene changes to Joey going to her room. She opens the door and sits on her bed crying. Suddenly she hears a noise in the closet.)  
  
Joey (opening the closet door): Oh my God!  
  
Dawson (coming out with roses): Hey there. (Kisses her. Joey pulls away.)  
  
Joey: What are you doing here? How did you get in?  
  
Dawson: Your roommate let me in.I told her I was coming and everything.  
  
Joey: But your letter said-  
  
Dawson: I know it was a surprise.  
  
Joey: But your message.  
  
Dawson: I know, I'm really sorry, I tried to call and tell you not to make plans because I really was coming.our plane was delayed an hour. Some reason your machine was really weird and it only recorded in the middle of my-  
  
Joey: So you're not breaking up with me?  
  
Dawson (looks shocked): No.never.unless.do you want to break up?  
  
Joey (smiles): No.no.I thought you wanted to and I was crying all day! Dawson look what you do to me.  
  
Dawson (smiles): Ha.well I'm here now. I'm sorry.when I got here, you were gone, and your roommate told me to just wait here.  
  
Joey: But in the closet?  
  
Dawson: It's a simple analogy.remember when we were kids? And that one time you got so mad at me you left, and I looked everywhere for you.but then I couldn't find you so I went back to my room and I opened the closet door and there you were.  
  
Joey: That was the night of our very first kiss.  
  
Dawson: Exactly. The closet has a special meaning.  
  
Joey: Does it? (Kisses him. Dawson pulls away and kneels down on one knee and pulls out the ring.)  
  
Joey: Oh my God!  
  
Dawson: Will you marry me?  
  
Joey: Oh my God.Dawson.Dawson.put that away, how much did you pay for that?  
  
Dawson: Not enough. Well, will you?  
  
Joey (taking the ring): Yes.I will. I love you Dawson.  
  
Dawson: I love you too. (They kiss and laugh together. Joey's roommate is outside and opens the door. She smiles then closes the door.)  
  
(Scene shifts back to the restaurant.)  
  
Pacey (leaving): Okay, I'll see you guys later! Bye. (Walks out the door and finds Andie waiting for him.) Andie! You waited for three hours?  
  
Andie: No, Jack and Jen just took me around town for a couple hours.they had to go back to check on Grams and I told them I'd wait for you here.  
  
Pacey: Okay, kiddo. So what's going on? What do you want to talk about?  
  
Andie: Want to take a walk?  
  
Pacey: Sure. (They begin walking.)  
  
Andie: When I was in Italy, I woke up in the middle of the night.every night.thinking why am I here? And that's when I realized I was trying to start over.in a new world where nobody knew about my medical history or anything. People accepted me and I didn't have anything to prove.  
  
Pacey: That's great.  
  
Andie: No it wasn't. I thought I was happy, but I wasn't. Nobody there could love me for the real me, because they didn't know the real me. Then I thought back to those days.when.we.well.  
  
Pacey: When we dated.  
  
Andie: Yeah.when we dated. And then I figured out why I was so unhappy. I was still in love with you. Pacey, I still am in love with you.  
  
Pacey (sighs): Andie.I don't know what to do with that.  
  
Andie: What do you mean?  
  
Pacey: I remember why we broke up.you hurt me really bad. I can never ever think back to that day and remember one happy thought in my head. And.we've barely talked these past years. I mean how can you think-  
  
Andie: I know, Pacey. I know. I just wanted closure and I wanted to know what you would say. Thanks.I've got to be going I'll see you-  
  
Pacey: Andie wait our history was-  
  
Andie: Good-bye Pacey. It was really nice seeing you again. (Hugs him one last time, then runs away. Pacey stares after her and thinks.)  
  
(Scene changes to Jack and Jen at Gram's house.)  
  
Jack: Is she feeling better?  
  
Jen: A little bit. Thanks for coming back with me.  
  
Jack: No problem. Besides, I'm sure Andie appreciated it too.  
  
Jen (laughs): I bet her and Pacey are catching up on old times right now. (Door opens and Andie comes in looking upset.)  
  
Jack: Andie?  
  
Andie: Yeah, I told him. He, obviously, didn't want to hear any of it.  
  
Jen: Well, what did he say? Don't worry about it Andie, Pacey is too nice to intentionally hurt you.  
  
Andie: He said he didn't know what to do with it right now. It doesn't matter. It's not like I'll ever really see him again.  
  
Jen: Andie-  
  
Jack: Well if that's the way you two want it-  
  
Andie: That's not how I want it!  
  
Jen: So go back there and tell him that.  
  
Andie: It's no use-  
  
Jack: Go back there and fight! You can't do that by standing here talking to us about him.  
  
Andie (opens the door): You're right.okay. I'm going. (She leaves, and Jack and Jen start getting some food to eat. Pacey comes in.)  
  
Jack: We heard.  
  
Pacey: I know I just wanted to see if she was okay.  
  
Jen: She's not here. She went to a bar to get over you.she called a few minutes ago and said that she met some nice guy named.Donald I think? Right Jack? (Winks at him.)  
  
Jack (getting the hint): Oh yeah.so she's fine Pacey, just go home.  
  
Pacey (looks really hurt): Oh.yeah okay. See you guys tomorrow.  
  
Jen (laughing): Pacey wait.  
  
Jack: She went to go look for you. She's probably by the restaurant.  
  
Pacey: Enough said. See you! (Runs out the door. Jack and Jen slap each other high fives then go back to eating.)  
  
(Scene changes to Andie in front of the restaurant. She sees that Pacey is nowhere around so she turns to leave. Then she turns back around to find Pacey standing there.)  
  
Andie: Pacey.  
  
Pacey: Hey.I went by Gram's house.and.  
  
Andie: Yeah I did too.  
  
Pacey: And I decided  
  
Andie (at the same time): I decided (They both laugh.)  
  
Andie: You first.  
  
Pacey: I decided I wasn't going to lose you again.not to some crazy guy who understands you better and not to some idiot who's pride is more important.  
  
Andie (smiling): And I decided I wasn't going to lose you again either.not to your pride.and not to some idiot who hurt you doing the wrong thing.  
  
Pacey: Literally.  
  
Andie (laughs): So kiss me Pacey.  
  
Pacey: I thought you'd never ask. (They kiss.)  
  
End Of Episode 


End file.
